utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
ShSt
Shakemii (right) and Stungun (left). Illust. by KEI ShSt is the short name of the duet unit between 2 fellow Shakemii and Stungun. They started collaborating in 2012 and released their major debut album in November 2016, under EXIT TUNES label. Links * EXIT TUNES page List of Covered Songs (Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl) (2012.11.07) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.01.12) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. SILVANA (2015.10.17) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Cherry Blossoms on Two Moonlit Nights and Tears Falling on My Sleeves) (2016.01.13) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" (2016.08.10) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2016.09.08) }} Discography General ver. = |track1title = Gekkou Music |track1info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track1lyricist = Nayuta alieN |track1composer = Nayuta alieN |track1arranger = |track2title = Jabberwocky Jabberwocka |track2info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track2lyricist = Karasuyasabou |track2composer = Karasuyasabou |track2arranger = |track3title = Alien Alien |track3info = -Remix- (Shakemii) |track3lyricist = Nayuta alieN |track3composer = Nayuta alieN |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikkitousen |track4info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track4lyricist = Umetora |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track5info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track5lyricist = rerulili, moja |track5composer = , |track5arranger = |track6title = Milk Crown on Sonnetica |track6info = -New Record- (Stungun) |track6lyricist = Yuzy |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Tokyo Summer Session |track7info = -Album ver.- (Shakemii-Stungun) |track7lyricist = Gom, |track7composer = Gom, Oji |track7arranger = |track8title = Mirai-banashi |track8info = (Stungun) |track8lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Adult Children |track9info = (Shakemii) |track9lyricist = buzzG |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure |track10info = -New Record- (Shakemii-Stungun) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Yoake to Hotaru |track11info = (Stungun) |track11lyricist = n-buna |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = -ERROR |track12info = (Shakemii) |track12lyricist = niki |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kuusou Ressha |track13info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track13lyricist = Orangestar |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy |track14info = -Album ver.- (Shakemii-Stungun) |track14lyricist = rerulili |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |-| Limited Animate ver. = |track1title = Gekkou Music |track1info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track1lyricist = Nayuta alieN |track1composer = Nayuta alieN |track1arranger = |track2title = Jabberwocky Jabberwocka |track2info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track2lyricist = Karasuyasabou |track2composer = Karasuyasabou |track2arranger = |track3title = Alien Alien |track3info = -Remix- (Shakemii) |track3lyricist = Nayuta alieN |track3composer = Nayuta alieN |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikkitousen |track4info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track4lyricist = Umetora |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track5info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track5lyricist = rerulili, moja |track5composer = , |track5arranger = |track6title = Milk Crown on Sonnetica |track6info = -New Record- (Stungun) |track6lyricist = Yuzy |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Tokyo Summer Session |track7info = -Album ver.- (Shakemii-Stungun) |track7lyricist = Gom, |track7composer = Gom, Oji |track7arranger = |track8title = Mirai-banashi |track8info = (Stungun) |track8lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Adult Children |track9info = (Shakemii) |track9lyricist = buzzG |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure |track10info = -New Record- (Shakemii-Stungun) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Yoake to Hotaru |track11info = (Stungun) |track11lyricist = n-buna |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = -ERROR |track12info = (Shakemii) |track12lyricist = niki |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kuusou Ressha |track13info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track13lyricist = Orangestar |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy |track14info = -Album ver.- (Shakemii-Stungun) |track14lyricist = rerulili |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Sugar Song to Bitter Step |track15info = (Kekkai Sensen ED) (Shakemii) |track15lyricist = UNISON SQUARE GARDEN |track15composer = UNISON SQUARE GARDEN |track15arranger = |track16title = U&I |track16info = (K-ON!!! Insert song) (Stungun) |track16lyricist = Hirasawa Yui |track16composer = Maezawa Hiroyuki |track16arranger = }} |-| Limited Toranoana ver. = |track1title = Gekkou Music |track1info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track1lyricist = Nayuta alieN |track1composer = Nayuta alieN |track1arranger = |track2title = Jabberwocky Jabberwocka |track2info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track2lyricist = Karasuyasabou |track2composer = Karasuyasabou |track2arranger = |track3title = Alien Alien |track3info = -Remix- (Shakemii) |track3lyricist = Nayuta alieN |track3composer = Nayuta alieN |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikkitousen |track4info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track4lyricist = Umetora |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track5info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track5lyricist = rerulili, moja |track5composer = , |track5arranger = |track6title = Milk Crown on Sonnetica |track6info = -New Record- (Stungun) |track6lyricist = Yuzy |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Tokyo Summer Session |track7info = -Album ver.- (Shakemii-Stungun) |track7lyricist = Gom, |track7composer = Gom, Oji |track7arranger = |track8title = Mirai-banashi |track8info = (Stungun) |track8lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Adult Children |track9info = (Shakemii) |track9lyricist = buzzG |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure |track10info = -New Record- (Shakemii-Stungun) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Yoake to Hotaru |track11info = (Stungun) |track11lyricist = n-buna |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = -ERROR |track12info = (Shakemii) |track12lyricist = niki |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kuusou Ressha |track13info = (Shakemii-Stungun) |track13lyricist = Orangestar |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy |track14info = -Album ver.- (Shakemii-Stungun) |track14lyricist = rerulili |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Congraturation messages from fellow utaite |track15info = Aisu, Ashikubi, Iincho, Ikasan, kancell, Cupula, Shijin, SILVANA, S!N, Nanao, Pusu, Honkon, Madotsuki@, Mafumafu, Maruguri, Meychan & shack, luz }} Category:Duet Units